Una tarta de cumpleaños es un arma de defensa propia
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Sakamoto intenta declarar sus sentimientos y celebrar el cumpleaños de Mutsu ¿Qué podría salir mal?


Hola *w* acabo de escribir algo rápido para el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Mutsu ^^ como siempre es Sakamutsu :) espero que os guste ^^

* * *

 **Una tarta de cumpleaños es un arma de defensa propia**

Siete de Julio. Un día sin importancia para cualquiera, incluida Mutsu, pero la mujer ignoraba que por primera vez sería completamente diferente.

El capitán, o al menos de nombre ya que ella se encargaba de todo el papeleo; le pidió que fuese a hacer el inventario. Después de un par de discusiones sobre la poca importancia de controlar la carga en una nave, Mutsu aceptó, para evitar desperdiciar una bala en la frente del hombre.

Mutsu lo respetaba, pero solo cuando se comportaba como una persona normal o decía aquellas frases dignas de admiración, lo cual desgraciadamente solo ocurría un uno por ciento del tiempo. El otro noventa y nueve por ciento, se escapaba a los bares, vomitaba en la nave, se dejaba secuestrar, reía como idiota o daba órdenes ridículas. Lo cual le daba mucho tiempo a la mujer yato para pensar, pensar si realmente valía la pena quedarse en el Kaientai, si de verdad la compañía del mayor era tan irreemplazable como para seguir a su lado contra viento y marea. Y para su desgracia la respuesta siempre era afirmativa, merecía la pena, merecía cada maldito segundo que pudiese estar junto al hombre, pues él le enseñó lo que es una verdadera familia y ella no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Pero parecía que aquel sentimiento no era mutuo.

Mutsu tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar mientras hacía el inventario. Demasiado quizás. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco melancólica, después de todo esa fecha siempre le resultaba triste, pero siempre había logrado escaparse del mundo y estar sola, que ironía que justo este año no quisiese pasarlo sola. Pero sabía que debía acostumbrarse a la soledad, que algún día volvería a estar sola y que no podía acostumbrarse a la luz de las estrellas, ni a la de aquel sol que siempre se paraba a su lado, sería demasiado injusto querer tenerlo solo para ella, por eso mismo no se podía permitir ser egoísta.

Sin ganas de continuar con su trabajo y sabiendo que este carecía de importancia, suspiró, el día se le estaba haciendo más largo de lo normal.

Escuchó pasos acercarse y no pudo evitar sonreír, reconocería el ruido de aquellas pisadas con zapatos de madera en cualquier lugar. Se giró lentamente, pero no estaba preparada para lo que vio.

Sakamoto sonreía de manera sincera, sin esas risas extrañas. El hombre parecía realmente feliz. Además de que traía una tarta entre manos con algunas velas encendidas. Mutsu no lo podía creer, jamás le dijo cuando era su cumpleaños y él tampoco se lo preguntó o mostró interés por celebrarlo en el pasado.

\- Ahora todo es diferente - explicó él al reconocer las dudas en la chica

\- ¿Qué es diferente? - preguntó ella

\- Todo, casi te pierdo dos veces y eso me ayudó a abrir mis ojos, a darme cuenta de lo que es importante - explicó Sakamoto incapaz de evitar hacer una mueca al recordar a Mutsu mientras le salvaba la vida

\- Soy una yato, no puedo morir tan fácilmente - le recordó ella

\- Eres un ser vivo, todos mueren por algo - dijo el capitán

\- Casi suena a que me comparases con un perro - añadió la yato intentando cambiar el ambiente

\- A partir de ahora me gustaría poder disfrutar cada día junto a ti, celebrar juntos cada cumpleaños, cada victoria, cada hazaña, juntos - pidió el hombre mientras la miraba con esos profundos ojos azules, esta vez sin sus gafas

\- Casi suena como una proposición - dijo Mutsu intentando bromear sobre la situación que estaba empezando a hacerla sentir insegura

\- Llámalo como quieras, llevamos tantos años juntos que dudo que lo que sentimos necesite un nombre, yo te quiero a mi lado y me gustaría pensar lo mismo de ti - confesó Sakamoto

\- Si con eso quieres evitar tener que celebrar San Valentín estas muy equivocado, como yato que soy adoro comer y sobretodo chocolate - dijo Mutsu

Sakamoto supo ver en esas palabras, la mujer le estaba diciendo que lo amaba de la misma manera, solo que a ella no se le daban muy bien las palabras, pero sus mejillas sonrojada lo decían todo. Sakamoto aprovechó para acercarse con la tarta y robarle un beso. Lástima que antes de llegar tropezó con un cable y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo. Bueno, la tarta se podría volver a hacer y lo importante es que sus sentimientos sean mutuos y...

\- Mierda - murmuró Sakamoto palideciendo

¿Acaso tenía una maldición? Ahora que todo iba bien, tropezó y la bendita tarta acabó cayendo en la cabeza de Mutsu. Dentro de la nave ella nunca llevaba su sombrero, por lo que ahora se encontraba con todo el pelo y la cara llenos de tarta.

\- Mutsu yo- quiso explicar Sakamoto, pero sintió un aura asesina venir de la joven

\- Tatsuma - gruñó ella

Si lo llamaba de esa manera solo podía significar uno, problemas graves y como todo hombre valiente y con dos dedos de frente, temía tener que ser abandonado nuevamente en algún desierto sin comida o bebida. Por eso tomó una decisión, una que probablemente le daría un par de años más de vida.

Actuando a toda velocidad, Sakamoto rozó sus labios con los de la mujer y antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, salió rumbo a la puerta del almacén, no sin antes añadir.

\- Personalmente te ayudaría a limpiar cada centímetro de tu piel de tarta, pero temo demasiado por mi vida - explicó el hombre escondiéndose tras la puerta

Mutsu seguía enfadada, quería matar al hombre, pero igualmente no pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquella propuesta indecente de parte de Sakamoto.

\- Si quieres esta noche, podemos quedar - añadió Sakamoto intentando arreglar las cosas y preparándose a la vez para el maratón de su vida por si ella intentaba asesinarlo

No hubo más respuesta que un insulto.

\- Tú y yo, solos bajo las estrellas, ¿Qué te parece? - propuso Sakamoto

\- Prefiero dispararme -

\- Eso fue cruel - se quejó el hombre

\- Sakamoto - llamó ella

El hombre asomó la cabeza para ver como se había quitado la mayor parte de la tarta del pelo.

\- ¡Uno! - dijo ella

Sakamoto sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba, tenía menos de dos segundos para correr por su vida porque ella lo asesinaría.

Para el resto del Kaientai ver a Mutsu con la cara y el pelo con restos de tarta, mientras corría tras el capitán que parecía al borde de un infarto, fue algo bastante novedoso, pero no por ello menos divertido.

Y quien sabe, quizás incluso pudieron ver las estrellas juntos más tarde.

 **Fin**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado :) es algo que acabo de escribir al enterarme del cumpleaños de Mutsu ^^


End file.
